When Ashes Fall
by CrawlOutThroughTheFallout
Summary: Magdelena Frost is the daughter of James, Vault 101's resident physician. After her father's tragic death and the completion of Project Purity, she sets out to find a life far from her father's ghost. But is James really dead? It's a race against time in a role-reversal to find his wayward baby girl, and God knows he's getting too old to be trekking cross-country.
1. When Ashes Fall

**When Ashes Fall**

 **Summary:** Magdelena Frost is the daughter of James, Vault 101's resident physician. As the vault is thrown into chaos as a result of James's departure, she escapes into the wasteland known as the United States, determined to find her father and make a difference in the lives of those she meets. After her father's tragic death and the completion of Project Purity, she sets out to find a life far from her father's ghost. But is James truly dead? It's a race against time in a role-reversal, and God only knows he's getting way too old to be trekking cross-country to find his wayward baby girl.

 **Warnings:** We're going major AU on this one, folks. Buckle up, because I'm playing fast and loose with _Fallout_ canon – so if that's what you'd like to complain about, kindly hit the back button. Some of the quotes will be used from _Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas,_ and _Fallout 4_. Other than that, I've just got a foul mouth and I'm not afraid to use it. Enjoy!

~~~xxx~~~

Magdalena Frost – or Mags, as she much preferred – was born shrieking with fire and brimstone reflecting in wide, teary blue-green eyes. Her skin, mottled pink, would fade to a delicate pale white, reminiscent of the photos James had seen of lilies. He looked up at what the projection of what his newborn baby girl would look like at the age of twenty, and was astounded by what he saw – Catherine's lips and nose, but the rest of his little one belonged to him. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy bun and already streaked with gray, but she looked so confident, green eyes sparkling with intelligence and a small smirk creasing her lips.

But the screaming of Catherine's heart monitor tore his attention from the newborn in his arms, and she was unceremoniously passed to Madison as he worked desperately to save the love of his life. He and his team gave every effort possible, but Fate is a cruel mistress.

They failed.

 _He_ failed.

His little girl, his _baby_ , needed him, but there were days he could barely pull himself from his bottle of scotch to attend her. Those days haunted him for years to come.

Finally, he came to a difficult decision. He didn't _want_ to leave the last place his Catherine had laughed, had smiled, had danced with him after a breakthrough, but he needed to. For his daughter. His Magdalena. She was already a beautiful girl, thick black hair covering her head, blue-green eyes that became greener every day, and the sweetest giggle James had ever heard.

And so, in the company of Star Paladin Cross, he ventured from the Jefferson Memorial with his daughter bundled in his arms, and made his way to Megaton. From there, he found the safest place to raise a child.

Vault 101.

Heaven knows why the Overseer allowed him entry, but James assumed it had something to do with his skill as a doctor, and the Overseer's distress over his ailing wife's health. Truthfully, he didn't care for the why, just for the fact the Alphonse Almodovar was willing to open that enormous steel door for him and his daughter. With a heavy heart, he bid the Paladin goodbye, and stepped into his – _Magdalena's_ – future. 

~~~xxx~~~

Taking over as the Vault's doctor wasn't a difficult task. While he'd always enjoyed research more than practicing medicine, he found joy in helping people. His assistant, Jonas, becoming a fast friend was quite the bonus. Magdalena, at the tender – and new – age of one, was rather enamored with the young man who helped her daddy, and the feeling was mutual. She always babbled rapid-fire to the young assistant, who simply held her and nodded along and exaggerated his reactions to pull a giggle out of the little girl.

James grinned widely at the pout on his daughter's face as he closed the baby gate behind him.

"Listen, kiddo. I know you don't like it when Daddy leaves you alone, but I need you to take care of yourself for a minute. You just stay here while Daddy runs to his office. You'll be okay, honey. I'll be back in a bit." With a last look to make sure his daughter had enough toys to satisfy her voracious curiosity for the time being, he swept out of the room.

Freddie Gomez sat on his exam table, sneezing up a storm. Herman Gomez, his father, was holding him up with one hand on his back, making sure he wouldn't sneeze himself off the table. It warmed James's heart to see that the vault had so many children around Magdalena's age.

"Well, young man! Let's see if we can't sort you out, hmm?" Hazy eyes stared back at him, a sure sign of a fever. After a quick but thorough examination, James determined that a nasty head cold was the cause of Freddie's machine-gun sneezing and general misery.

"Keep an eye on him, and give him these fever suppressors every six hours. He'll be a tad miserable, but he should be back up and running within a few days." James instructed, pulling out a small bottle of syrup. The elder Gomez took it gratefully.

"Thanks, Doc. Hey, bring that girl of yours over when Freddie's back up to snuff. Lord knows the kid needs more friends to play with." Herman said as he scooped his son into his arms. He was always grateful for the good doctor's help, and even more thankful for the man's tact in not mentioning his absent wife. Pepper was a ball of anxiety at times, and today was no different.

With an agreement to check on Freddie in three days, James strode back to his room, hopeful that his daughter had either fallen asleep in her playpen, or was playing with her toys like a good little girl.

He was right on the money when he walked back into the room – she _was_ playing with her toys…just outside of the playpen. She clutched her book, _You Are SPECIAL!_ in her arms as she gave her father a deer-in-headlights stare.

" _Busted!_ " He thought to himself. " _Oh, Catherine. If only you could see our little girl now._ "

"Ha ha ha! You're quite the little explorer, aren't you? Serves me right for trying to pen you in!" he exclaimed. Magdalena babbled up at him, overjoyed after his return.

"Come on over here. I want to show you something," James prompted, crouching down to his daughter's level and opening his arms, motioning for her to walk to him. On chubby, unsteady legs, she made her way over to him slowly. When she was within arm's reach, he snagged her around the midsection and lifted her onto his knee. She squealed happily and wrapped her chubby baby fists in his lab coat.

"See that?" he asked, pointing to the quote on the table. Her green eyes followed the motion of his fingers. "It was your mother's favorite passage. It's from the Bible. Revelation 21:6. 'I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely.'"

His little girl stared up at him, mouth open in a little "o," eyes sparkling. James felt a pang of sadness penetrating such a happy day.

"She always loved that…" he murmured, more to himself than anything. With a sigh, he placed Magdalena back down onto the floor and rose, knees cracking.

"All right. Come on. Let's go see if your little friend Amata wants to play…" he felt his daughter's hand on the back of his calf and turned around to see her steadying herself on him. A rush of affection pierced the gloom, and he smiled.

"Dada. Go Dada!" Magdalena exclaimed, and he grinned up at the ceiling. Somehow, everything would be okay.

~~~xxx~~~

Mags was ten today. Ten years had passed since his little girl came into the world. _Ten years_ had passed since Project Purity was abandoned.

James pondered the impossibility of it all as he stood in the darkness of the dining hall. Amata and Jonas, bless the two of them, had helped to prepare this surprise party, and now, they were just waiting on the guest of honor to arrive.

Suddenly, the door opened, and light flooded the room.

"Surprise!" the attendees cried, and his awestruck daughter filled his field of vision.

"Stanley, you turned the lights on too fast! Ya blinded the poor kid!" Officer Gomez complained. James grinned, clapping with the other residents.

"Happy birthday, honey! I can't believe you're already ten. I'm so proud of you! If only your mother-" he trailed off as the Overseer abruptly interrupted.

"Congratulations, young lady. I don't have to tell you how special this day is, do I? Down here, in Vault 101, when you turn ten, well…you're ready to take on your first official Vault responsibilities. So here you are," he handed her a Pip-Boy. "As Overseer, I hereby present to you your very own Pip-Boy 3000. Get used to it. You'll be getting your first work assignment tomorrow." He laughed as he walked off.

"Enjoy your party. You're only ten once, so have fun." With that, Mags wandered off to mingle with the guests, leaving him to stand with Officer Gomez.

"Happy Birthday! We really surprised you, didn't we?" he overheard Amata ask with a chuckle. "Your dad was afraid you were on to us. But I told him not to worry. You're so easy to fool." James hid a chuckle of his own behind his hand.

"Great party, Amata! Thanks for doing this for me." Mags replied. His daughter was nothing if not polite, bless the heavens. Catherine would be proud of her manners.

Amata asked Mags to guess what she got the other girl for her birthday. James's eyebrows shot to his hairline when his dear, precious, sweet and innocent daughter replied, " _A date with Freddie Gomez?"_

Officer Gomez burst into laughter.

"For the record, he's got a crush on her, too. Christ alive, when did our kids grow up?" Herman asked, turning to James. James just stared at the wall, haunted by the idea of his baby girl dating. The security officer just laughed again, and patted James on the back.

" _If only Catherine were here. She's the one who was supposed to handle boy problems, not me!_ " James bemoaned to himself. He was broken from his reverie by the sound of a scuffle.

"Butch! What are you doing!? Hitting a girl, and on her birthday, for heaven's sakes! Did he hurt you, honey?" Officer Gomez was crouched in front of his daughter, her cheek bright red from Butch's fist. He was pleased to see Butch's eye was already beginning to turn black.

"I'm okay, Officer Gomez! Don't worry about me!" his bright-eyed girl exclaimed. Slowly, he made his way over.

"Are you alright? Is Butch giving you a hard time again?" He asked. She grinned up at him.

"Don't worry, Dad! I can handle Butch!" she replied. He beamed with pride.

"I'm glad to hear it. Once you start letting bullies push you around, you'll never see the end of it. Come on now, I bet there's someone else out there with a present for you!" while James stood to walk to the intercom, he saw his daughter talking to Stanley.

"How do you like that there Pip-Boy, miss? Fit alright and everything?" he overheard the man ask.

"It's really cool. Did you fix it up for me?" Mags questioned. Stanley smiled down at her from his seat at the bar.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I'm glad you like it. Some may think the A series is a bit basic, but I've always preferred them for their reliability." Mags listened attentively to the adult ramble about the pros and cons of different Pip-Boys, and James once again thanked his lucky stars for such a patient and polite girl.

"Thanks, Stanley." She replied.

"Don't mention it," Stanley said as he reached into his pocket. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Happy birthday! It's not much, but I hope you like it." He said as he passed the girl a baseball cap, which she immediately put on.

"Jonas?" James asked the intercom, hoping his partner in Vault 101-style crime was ready.

"Hey doc. We're all set down here." Came the staticky reply.

"Great, I'll send her right down." He turned to the girl now staring at him expectantly. "Hey, that was Jonas on the intercom. He and I have been cooking up a little surprise present." He instructed her to slip out and head down to the reactor level, and gave her a full minute's head start.

When he arrived, he found his assistant ribbing his daughter. The two of them always had an uncle-niece type of relationship, and Jonas had even given Mags her nickname.

" _Magdalena is way too long of a name for such a little girl." He'd complained as he held her. James finished administering her shots._

" _Then what do you propose?" James asked bemusedly, taking his wailing daughter from his assistant. His daughter handled shots just about as well as a typical person handled bullet wounds or broken bones._

" _Mags, I think." Jonas replied, wiping the tears from the little girl's reddened face. "Yeah, she looks like a Mags."_

" _Mags, hmm?" James mused, looking at the toddler in his arms. "How do you like the name Mags?"_

 _His girl gave a watery giggle._

" _Well then. It's settled. Mags it is."_

~~~xxx~~~

"Well, as far as I can tell, you're a perfectly healthy sixteen-year-old girl. So yes. You have to go to class to take your G.O.A.T. exam." James cocked an eyebrow. His daughter – the doctor's daughter – thought she could fake being sick to avoid the G.O.A.T. Hmph. As if.

Mags just gave him her infamous innocent grin that he knew was in no way innocent. His daughter had grown up quite cheeky and sarcastic, and reminded him so much of himself at that age. Oh, she could be the polite, sweet thing he'd known six years ago, but with teenhood, she'd come into her own. She preferred biting sarcasm to fisticuffs, though…that worked about as well as killing a Deathclaw with a butter knife, especially with one Mr. Butch DeLoria.

"Are you sure I'm not sick?" she asked with a cough – a very fake cough, at that. He sighed, and leveled his child a blank glare.

"I'm certain, sweetheart. Please, honey, please, take these achievement tests seriously. The last thing I need is your mother's ghost haunting me because her only child became a garbage burner." He replied humorously. This time, his daughter aimed the blank stare at him.

"If you say so, dad." She sighed before flouncing out the door. He smiled as he heard Jonas greet her on the way out the door.

A few hours passed before Mags bounced excitedly through the door. Both he and Jonas looked up in anticipation.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. James blinked. His not-so-little girl hadn't called him that in years.

"Yes, love?" Jonas was tensed beside him, and the sentiment was mutual. He didn't know if her energy was excitement or pure, unadulterated fury.

"Guess what I got on the G.O.A.T.!" Mags sing-songed. Jonas gulped.

" _God help us all…"_ Jonas thought.

"What did you get on the G.O.A.T., honey?" James asked, rather than guess.

"Vault Physician! We get to work together, daddy! Me, you, and Jonas!" she exclaimed excitedly. Both he and Jonas were up like someone had shot at their feet.

"That's wonderful, dear!" James shouted, wrapping his daughter in a tight hug. Jonas grabbed her the minute James released her.

"Go Mags! I knew you could do it!" Jonas cheered.

When she was released, she burst into laughter. James cocked an eyebrow as he looked at his assistant, who just shrugged.

"You'll never guess what Butch got!" she wheezed through her laughter. When Jonas asked, she burst into another fit of giggles.

"Hairdresser!" she crowed. Together, the three of them stood in the middle of the clinic, laughing on and off for the next twenty minutes at the thought of Butch, scissors in hand, styling some poor Vault resident's hair.

~~~xxx~~~

These were the memories James looked back on as he laid on the cold floor of the purifier, Janice's rapidly cooling body not far from reach. He'd managed to reach the glass preventing lethal radiation from leaking out and either brutally killing or ghoulifying everyone on site, and managed one word.

"Run… _run…_ " his daughter's eyes were panicked as she banged on the glass, trying to get it open, trying to get to _him_. But he'd sealed it from the inside – the switch beside Madison would not work, despite the older woman's shaking hands continually flipping it.

He'd wanted to say so much more – how much he loved Mags, how proud he was, how _sorry_ he was, but nothing would come out. The radiation was leaching his strength by the second, and he couldn't find it in him to even open his mouth.

His daughter, his world, _his hero_ , had stepped out of the Vault and into the terror of the wastes to find him, and in his last act on this earth, he needed to keep her safe.

He could hear her frantic cries, pleas, even threats trying to get him to stay awake, stay with her, but he just couldn't find the energy.

" _Catherine…"_ James thought with a smile. " _I'm coming home."_

And everything went dark.

 **A/N:** Just remember, this _isn't_ a death-fic for James. I also don't know how often this will be updated, but I'll try to keep it on a schedule. Thanks for reading!


	2. Legends Rise

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm back with another installment of When Ashes Fall. Thank you to Pirate King James for your review, and everyone who favorited/followed/just plain read this. You're all amazing! Anyway, without further ado, chapter 2 of When Ashes Fall!

 **Warnings:** Same as last chapter!

~~~xxx~~~

" _That was Billie Holiday with "Crazy He Calls Me,"_ Three-Dog crooned through her Pip-Boy's radio. _"And now for you other faithful listeners, here's an update on our friend. I'm talkin' about the kid from Vault 101. Just 19, and this babe has been in some serious shit. And there ain't no sign o' stoppin'! The Enclave's not-so-secret base way up in the northwest just went kablooey! And I have reports, damn good ones, that Eden didn't make it out alive! Sure enough, the Enclave radio station is officially offline. Hell, check for yourself if you don't' believe me! And if that weren't good enough news, word is our old friend from Vault 101 made it out of there in one piece. Keep fighting the good fight, kid! We're with you all the way!"_

Mags grinned through gritted teeth. Her father had passed less than a week ago, she'd dealt with the children of Little Lamplight – sassy as they were – and somehow managed to survive not only entering Vault 87, but also Enclave captivity.

Oh, and her new best friend was a Gatling laser wielding, intelligent Super Mutant named Fawkes. That was going to go over so well with the Brotherhood. But hey, she managed to convince Eden to off himself (itself?) ' _Whatever_ ,' she thought to herself. That ought to buy her some brownie points.

Mags knew she wasn't acting like herself. She'd long since grown to care for the Wasteland as a whole, stepping entirely out of her comfort zone to help its citizens whenever necessary. But now? All she felt was cold, harsh indifference coursing through her veins.

' _That's what happens when you watch your own fucking father take a radiation bath,'_ she thought to herself.

' _For fuck's sakes, brain, we don't have time for a pity-party. Save that for after you save the godforsaken Capital Wasteland,'_ another voice piped up. Secretly, she agreed with it.

And so, despite her injuries, Mags found herself trekking back to the Citadel, Fawkes in tow, injecting Stimpaks whenever necessary. After some very odd looks from two Power Armor clad gate guards, she soon stood in front of Elder Lyons and his daughter Sarah.

"I have the G.E.C.K.," she said simply, displaying the object in question. Sarah's eyes widened as she and the Elder took in the item that would save the entirety of the D.C. wastes. The Elder simply nodded, his sage face seeming even older.

"And the Enclave?" he asked quietly. The man possessed a quiet voice, but it carried easily. It was the voice of a leader, Mags had grown to know. A voice like her father's, so different from the shouting or overdone sweetness of the Overseer.

"In a frenzy, I'd imagine. President Eden is dead," Sarah and a few scribes gathered around gasped. Scribe Rothschild and Star Paladin Cross looked on with pride. "I suppose I should say that he's offline. He was a computer program the whole damn time. He wanted me to sabotage Project Purity with the FEV virus, but…I couldn't…"

It wasn't just about the love she had for the Wasteland's people. It was for the mother she'd never known, and the father she hadn't had enough time with. The project had been their lifeblood, and she'd be damned if she allowed her father's death to be in vain.

"I see…I suppose it would be proper to thank you, but I know you will accept no such thing." The Elder replied easily, holding his hand out for the vial in hers. She passed it over without a thought, knowing that it would never be used for evil.

Sarah stepped up now.

"Mags, I haven't known you for long, but I am incredibly thankful to both call you friend and have you battle at my side. With this, I ask you now to join the Lyons' Pride."

Mags couldn't help but crack a grin.

"You know, we could've avoided all the ceremonial crap if you would've let me join when we first met." She joked. Sarah muffled a chuckle.

"That's all well and good, but as your commanding officer, I have one thing to say – _bite me, you brat._ " Sarah sniffed. The 19-year-old grinned at her new commanding officer. Sarah motioned behind her to a full set of Power Armor.

"Suit up, kid. It's time," Sarah ordered, a mask of seriousness overcoming her face. Mags stood straighter. "Liberty Prime is being powered up as we speak. If there's anyone you'd like to say goodbye to, now would be the time. We might not make it back."

"Roger that." Mags murmured, eyes sad. She knew she may very well be following her father headlong again, this time into the void. She performed an about-face, forgoing the armor for the time being, and sought out the person she knew would be the closest.

Dr. Madison Li stood over one of the control panels currently booting up Liberty Prime. She jumped when Mags tapped her shoulder.

"Mags…you're back. Is it safe to assume you succeeded?" her words were succinct and emotionless, but Mags could see the hope welling up. She nodded silently, swallowing around the lump suddenly clogging her throat.

"Yes, Dr. Li. In just a little while, Project Purity will be…complete." Mags's eyes watered as she continued. "Thank you. I just – I needed to say that. Thank you. You've done so much in the short time I've known you. I never would have found Dad without you. I wouldn't be a part of this without you. I wouldn't be able to finish this piece of Mom and Dad's legacy without-" she cut off abruptly when the scientist pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Shut up, Mags, just shut up. Don't thank me. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't save James. I'm so sorry…" she trailed off. Mags gave a watery laugh into the taller woman's chest.

"Now it's your turn to shut up. You could never control what Dad did…no one could. He was a source of power all his own. God, I miss him so fucking much…" Mags swallowed convulsively. "I just wanted you to know how thankful I am to have known you…just in case."

The older woman pulled away to brush both tears and messy hair from Mags's face. She likened the tender touch to that of the mother she'd never know.

"Don't talk like that, Mags. You'll be back. I know it. Now, go. I know there are others you want to say goodbye to, even though you don't need to." With that, the scientist turned back to the control panel, and Mags gave a small smile before turning on heel and marching to the other person she needed to speak to.

~~~xxx~~~

Arthur Maxson was watching the soldiers amassing with both alarm and awe when he felt a tap on the top of his head. Not bothering to turn around, he tilted his head up to see the Lone Wanderer, the woman, the legend, Magdalena Frost looked down at him amusedly. Her face was still somewhat pink, and tear tracks decorated her cheeks, but still she smiled.

"H…hello…" he mumbled, cheeks pink. Her smile only widened.

"Greetings to you as well, Squire Maxson." She placed both hands on his shoulders and turned him around. He stared up to her, wide-eyed.

"I came to say goodbye, before the battle. I suppose they'll tell you in time it's always safer to say goodbye before leaving…you don't know how these things will turn out…" she trailed off, eyes downcast and sad.

He found his body moving forward of its own according, wrapping himself around her midsection tightly. She jumped slightly in surprise before returning the embrace, just as tightly. When he pulled away, the front of her jumpsuit was damp with his tears.

"You're my hero, miss. I want to be just like you when I grow up!" he proclaimed tearfully, but meaning every word. She grinned down at him, though her eyes were growing wet once again.

"I hope you grow up better than me," she said as she wiped his face. "I hope you grow up smarter, faster, stronger, but most importantly, I hope you, Squire Arthur Maxson, grow up kinder."

With that, she planted a kiss on his close-cut hair, and bid him farewell with one final squeeze. He watched her leave and called after her.

"Don't get hurt! …Please…"

~~~xxx~~~

"Ready, Knight?" Paladin Vargas questioned. She nodded.

"Affirmative." She answered, combat rifle heavy in her arms. They were nearly at the entrance to the Jefferson Memorial, and secretly, she hoped Colonel Autumn had survived the explosion, just so she could kill him herself. Revenge was a dish served best with a heavy helping of lead.

Breaching the doors proved easy enough, considering what they'd already been through. Inside the purifier, Mags found what she'd been hoping for.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Mags exclaimed before Autumn could get a word in edgewise. His lackeys grunted stilted laughs.

"You're in over your head, I'm afraid. But this is the path you chose for yourself. Tell your father I said hello."

Before Autumn could so much as lift his weapon, blood splattered on the glass of the purifier. A look of shock crossed his face milliseconds before he went down, one shot piercing between his eyebrows. Mags always had been a crack shot.

The scuffle between the remaining two Enclave soldiers was quick and anti-climactic, but nonetheless necessary. Mags walked up to the lifeless colonel and spit on his body.

"By the way, your accent was fucking annoying." She muttered before moving on the entrance to the purifier. Madison's harried voice hurried herself and Sarah along.

"Hello? Hello?... Is anyone there? It's Doctor Li. Something's wrong with the purifier... Please, someone answer!" Madison's voice cried through the intercom.

"Madison! We're here; what's going on!?" Mags exclaimed.

"I don't know! If you don't activate the purifier right now, you're all going to die!" Madison shrieked in reply. Sarah and Mags shared a look, and the ex-vault dweller nodded.

"Sarah, it's been an honor to know you, and to fight by your side." Mags said, a little too calmly, and a little too formally. Sarah nodded stiffly.

"The same to you, Magdalena Frost." The blonde replied.

"Why haven't you started the purifier? Please, do it now!" Madison screamed. Mags squared her shoulders and walked to the emergency switch.

"Tell them I died bravely. I died a hero. I'm with my dad now." She called over her shoulder as she pounded the switch. The glass swept open and shut as she hurried to the console.

 _2-1-6. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him who is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely._

As she slid to the floor, vision darkening around the edges, she wondered silently what the Enclave had done with her father's body.

' _Mom…dad…I'm coming home._

~~~xxx~~~

Miles away, a gray-hair man woke gasping. He checked his skin once again for signs of rot, but once more found none. But how?

James knew the level of radiation _should_ have killed him. But here he was, in mostly one piece, missing only a Pip-Boy and a daughter. And where the hell was he? He assumed the Enclave had dumped him off somewhere, but…where?

As his eyes adjusted to the harsh light, a ghoul approached him. The man wore a white t-shirt spattered with old blood, the quintessential uniform of a wasteland surgeon.

"Nice to see you're awake, friend. It's been over three weeks since Marcy found you laying in the middle of nowhere. It's luck you weren't Super Mutant fodder by then. I was growing a bit worried we'd overdosed you on Rad-Away. You had one hell of a case of rad poisoning." The man explained, and James's mind raced to catch up with the doctor's explanation.

"Where am I?" was the first question rasping out of his mouth. A nurse handed him a bottled water, and he drank greedily.

"Underworld," the doctor replied. "City of ghouls. Thought you'd be one yourself by now." James clutched the nearly empty bottle in his hands when the thought hit him with all the energy of an angry Yao Guai.

"Wait! Water! This is pure water! Where is it from!?" he shouted. The nurse raised what should have been her eyebrows. The doctor looked unphased.

"Jefferson Memorial. Heard through the grapevine that those Brotherhood buffoons kickstarted the old purifier after taking it back from the Enclave. Galaxy News says it's been up and running for two weeks now." The doctor replied easily.

"They're doing their best to distribute, now. Some of the traders that deal with us had it in abundance." The nurse chimed in. James's head was spinning.

Project Purity had been realized. He knew Mags had to have had a hand in it.

"I need to get to the Citadel!" he declared urgently. Mags had to be okay. She was sitting pretty at the Citadel, he knew it, but he needed to see her with his own eyes, check her over, ascertain her health.

"Whoa, pal. I don't think so. You'll get there, but not today. You'd get eaten before you can say deathclaw. Rest up a bit." The doctor pushed him back to a laying position none too gently, and injected his shoulder when he tried to protest.

Once more, he faded back into the void, this time with his daughter on his mind.


	3. New Beginnings

**A/N** : Hello again, everyone! Thank you all for coming back for the third installment of When Ashes Fall! I'd like to take just a second to thank everyone for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following this little plot bunny of mine, particularly Paladin Bailey. Your ideas are wonderful! At the moment, I'm not certain where I see James and Mags reuniting, but I definitely see both of them jaunting around the Commonwealth, kicking ass and taking names. Honestly, if you've got any more ideas, please feel free to PM me. I love reader input. Now, without further ado…chapter three!

 **Warnings** : Ya'll, we're on chapter three. If you don't know by now…

~~~xxx~~~

Three-Dog's voice was fading, Mags realized sadly, as she drew further and further away from GNR's DC headquarters. Her radio was filled with static now, having just passed by Girdershade on her way out of the Capital Wasteland. His voice was faint, but she could still make out his signature howl as he announced himself. She stopped to listen for a moment as he reported on the success of Project Purity, now in its fourth week of production.

She honestly wasn't sure how she'd managed to survive activating the purifier. If she was honest with herself, she was hoping to die a hero's death then and there. Only then would her family be reunited.

~~~xxx~~~

Instead, she woke a week later to Elder Lyons seated at her bedside, holding a beaten pre-war book between wrinkled and worn hands. He'd turned toward her as she looked up at him questioningly, and had smiled.

"I'm glad to see you awake," he'd begun. She watched him silently, mouth far too dry to reply.

"You've been unconscious for a week, young lady. You gave us all quite the fright, particularly the young squire. It seems you've found quite the fan." The older man smiled.

"Did it work?" she managed to croak out, voice cracking halfway through. _Please, God, let it have worked_.

"Yes, my dear friend, it worked. The purifier has been pumping out clean, fresh water since you activated it. The Brotherhood, while also focused on dealing with the remnant of the Enclave, as well as the Super Mutant threat, has been hard at work bottling and distributing." The Elder explained.

Mags relaxed against the pillow she was resting on, and blew out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She thought of the beggars outside Megaton, Rivet City, Tenpenny Tower, who would now be able to access pure water without difficulty. Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke.

"The Capital Wasteland…it can survive now." She murmured toward the ceiling. The man beside her hummed in agreement.

"I know what you're thinking, my friend, and I understand why. You wish to leave. The pain of losing the one closest to you has warped your very being. Believe you me, I understand. There is little pain more trying than that of losing a parent. Perhaps a change of scenery would do you well…" he trailed off, a twinkle in his eye as he looked at her. "The Western chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel may require some assistance. Perhaps you may be able to help them?"

Mags blinked. The Elder was a mind-reader, she was certain of it. Or she'd actually died, and this was her heaven. It was too nice to be hell.

At least, she thought so, until Squire Maxson skidded into the room.

"I thought I heard voices!" he shouted, pointing at the Elder who simply looked on with a smirk. "Mags! You're awake!"

The child launched himself at the bed and into her arms, and frankly, at that moment, she couldn't find it in herself to care whether she was dead or alive, in heaven or hell. The young squire had quickly become like a little brother to her, as his shy but polite demeanor wrapped him around her heartstrings.

"Hello to you too, brat." She teased, ruffling his short brown locks. He squawked at her ministrations before spying the bottle on the bedside table. He reached for it, landing on her in the process.

"Here! You have to try this! We're calling it Aqua Pura. Get it? Pure water?" He wagged the bottle in front of her face, and she realized how thirsty she was. She eagerly snagged the bottle from the boy and unscrewed the lid, greedily drinking down the contents. She was stunned at how wonderful it tasted.

Dirty water had a vaguely gunmetal-like taste to it, and after drinking a few bottles, made one desperately ill. Purified water thankfully had no taste, and contained no sickening radiation. But this? Mags thought it to be the greatest thing she'd ever tasted, maybe due to the fact that it saved the Capital Wasteland. Maybe because of the part she played in creating it. _Maybe because it meant her dad hadn't died in vain_.

~~~xxx~~~

Less than three days later, Mags was released from the Brotherhood's medical wing, and found herself packing to visit the Mojave chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. The Elder, she'd learned, was a man named Nolan McNamara. He'd recently been installed as Elder, after the disaster known as Operation: Sunburst, also known as the greatest fuck-up of the year, and the subsequent disappearance of the previous Elder, Father Elijah.

Arthur had protested her departure, but yielded in the three days since she'd awoken. She promised to stay as safe as possible, but told the boy she was interested in the newly-created Mojave Express, a courier system that was slowly branching out across the wasteland.

"I'd get to see the rest of the country!" she'd exclaimed. "And get paid to do it!" Arthur just frowned at her as she patted his head and began to pack her things.

Sarah and Madison weren't particularly thrilled either, but both had quickly learned how stubborn and bull-headed Magdalena Frost could be. When that girl had a plan, she stuck to it. When there was fire in her eyes, it would happen. And by the gods above, if anyone had the willpower to make it, it was Mags.

She'd chosen to forgo the Power Armor offered to her when she was all packed and ready to go. It would only slow her down, she claimed. In reality, she'd take her Reilly's Rangers combat armor any day of the week. Call her crazy, but it was almost like a lucky charm.

With a final salute the Elder Lyons, hugs for Sarah and Madison, and a kiss on Arthur's head, she was ready to go. She began walking to the entrance to the Citadel, raising one hand in the air in a wave goodbye.

"May steel guide you," Elder Lyons murmured, and if tears gathered in his eyes and the eyes of those gathered around him…well, no one needed to know that.

~~~xxx~~~

Three-Dog's voice had been gone for three now, the ever-shifting static her only companion on her journey. Her Pip-Boy told her she'd be nearing the town of Primm within a day, if she kept up her pace. Searching through the available radio stations, she found one she hadn't seen before: Radio New Vegas. Well. That certainly had a ring to it, now didn't it?

"It's me again, Mr. New Vegas, reminding you that you're nobody 'til somebody loves you. And that somebody is me. I love you." The DJ crooned through the Pip-Boy's stereo.

 _This is what a creep sounds like when he's trying to be smooth_. Mags thought to herself before shrugging and trudging on. _Oh well. Anything's better than static. Maybe they've got some good songs?_

When Dean Martin's "Ain't That a Kick in the Head blared out of her speakers moments later, Mags smiled. _Maybe Radio New Vegas won't be so bad after all._

~~~xxx~~~

Primm was a tiny town toward the western side of the Mojave Wasteland, and getting there was hell on wheels. Between Legion freaks in pre-war athletic get-ups to the winged "what-the-fuck-are-those" – otherwise known as cazadores – Mags realized one thing. The Mojave wasn't playing games, and honestly seemed to have more problems than the Capital Wasteland. She'd take Super Mutants any day over the angry, swarming creatures of death that simply wanted to sting your face off!

But walking into Primm, at long last, Mags felt a sense of belonging she hadn't felt since her first few months out of the vault. This place needed her, and damn it all, she'd help every single one she could. Except those Legion fucks. They could rot in hell.

Johnson Nash was her first point of contact in Primm, a grizzled older man who owned the newly-dubbed Mojave Express. He looked her up and down and called her a whippersnapper the moment she said she wanted a job as a courier.

"Come back when you've got some more experience under your belt, kid." Nash had grunted, turning away. Wrinkling her nose and gritting her teeth, she did the same, slamming the door harder than necessary on her way out.

Thankfully, not long after her confrontation with Johnson Nash, she met a woman in charge of a caravan service, looking for a courier to deliver invoices to their customers. The woman had checked her over the same way Nash had done, but instead of the frown lines on her face growing deeper, she gave the young lady in front of her a small smile.

"I suppose you'll do. C'mon, let's get moving. I need you to deliver this invoice to the Mayor of Nipton. Think you can do it?" The woman, Natalie, asked. Mags nodded. "Good. The pay is 150 bottle caps for every successfully completed job, along with ammo and discounted repairs. Sound good?"

"Yes ma'am!" Mags replied. She knew she should probably set out immediately to find the Brotherhood of Steel bunker, but she felt she needed a better lay of the land first. She needed to understand the climate of the Mojave Wasteland, and how they perceived the Brotherhood before she immediately flew to them. Something told her they weren't well-received. And who was the NCR they were fighting for Helios One? What was New Vegas? She'd read about Las Vegas back in the vault, but what was it like now?

She had far too many questions that needed answering before she gallivanted to the Brotherhood's bunker. And so, after a night's rest with Natalie's caravan, she popped the coordinates into her Pip-Boy, and her journey began.

~~~xxx~~~

Finally, after a week of bedrest and Rad-Away treatments, Dr. Barrows had allowed James out of the Chop Shop, and allowed him to mingle with the rest of the Underworld's inhabitants. He learned about some of his daughter's (mis)adventures while under Barrows's care, like when she rescued Reilly's Ranger's from the rooftop of the Statesmen Hotel in downtown D.C. Not for the first time, guilt stabbed at him for not sitting down with his little girl before throwing both of them headlong into Project Purity.

When he spoke to the other residents, he learned even more about his daughter. How she purchased Charon's contract from Ahzrukhal, the owner of the Ninth Circle. After purchasing the very paper that bound him to first the ghoul bartender and then her, she'd burned it, stating that if he wished to follow her, it would be of his own free will, not because some ridiculous paper said so.

Charon wasn't certain how to take such an action, and chose instead to stay in the Ninth Circle after shooting his former "employer." But he had his freedom now, and it was all thanks to Mags.

Carol and Greta spoke of her politeness, and her willingness to carry messages back and forth from Gob in Megaton. James found his daughter often stayed in Carol's Place when she was nearby, citing good company and cozy beds.

Winthrop didn't have much to say, but told James of his agreement with Mags for exchanging scrap metal. He was told that every time she wandered through the museum door, it was with as much scrap as she could stand to carry.

Tulip remarked on the fact that she hadn't seen her in quite some time, and was missing his Mags terribly. She said she was always so bored, and Mags seemed to brighten the room with her smile and willingness to make conversation.

Snowflake smiled when he heard Mags was his daughter. The ghoul told him Mags had a beautiful head of hair, and was always willing to let him experiment with it whenever she'd come to town. The last time he'd gotten to style it, she'd put it up in a messy bun, but refused to dye it. For whatever reason, thanks to a genetic fluke, she was already going gray. Snowflake offered to dye it, but she'd refused, claiming she'd rather just let it go.

It seemed Mags was well-liked by everyone, and while he enjoyed hearing stories of his girl, he knew he needed to get to the Citadel post-haste. He needed to apologize for even thinking of leaving her in the vault in the first place, and needed to hug her as tightly as possible without breaking ribs.

Five weeks after the kickstarting of Project Purity, James was finally issued a clean bill of health and allowed to leave Underworld. Doc Barrows was scratching his head, unsure why he hadn't undergone ghoulification due to the exorbitant amount of radiation.

"I just don't get it. If you were going to turn into a ghoul, you'd have done it by now. But you're still here, and your flesh isn't anywhere nearly flaky. How!?" the doctor exclaimed. James simply shrugged his shoulders.

"The large doses of Rad-Away you've administered could have done the trick. I was found not long after the _incident_ ," he spat the word like it tasted foul just to say it. "And was given treatment nearly immediately. The dosage could have stopped ghoulification in its tracks, given that, externally, I showed no signs of turning. It must have been in its early stages."

He had no idea, frankly, but when you have eliminated the improbable, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. Amicably, the two doctors parted ways, and James looked at the graying sky above the Mall.

 _I'm coming, Mags, just you wait._


End file.
